Birdnapped
by Burnbee
Summary: THERE AT IT AGAIN!why yes they are once again Nico,Pedro,and the gang have been Birdnapped!Come join them as we find out how close can Nico and Pedro get before they hate each other...
1. Chapter 1

"pedro just calm down amigo."nico said flying behind the pacing bird.  
>"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?THEY TOOK US PUT US IN A CAGE AND ARE BIRDNAPPING US!"pedro shouted at sighed and continued to follow his pacing Blu,Jewl,and Rafael just watched and nico knew he had to do something.<br>"well the more you panick then more everybody else worries about you!"nico said but pedro ignored him."YOU KNOW WHAT?"nico shouted looking pedro in the eye's.  
>"WHAT?"pedro replied.<br>"PANICK I DON'T CARE!YOUR NOT MY FRIEND OR MY BROTHER ANYMORE!"nico shouted and flew to the other side of the looked really hurt by nico's else was shocked that nico would even think flew over to nico.  
>"dude im sorry."pedro said.<br>"go away."nico replied rudly almost in tears about what he said.  
>"'s my fault and i'm not going to stop untill i'm forgivin."pedro replied.<br>"WELL THEN I GUESS YOU'LL SAY THAT UNTILL THE END OF YOUR LIFE!"nico shouted he got up and flew to the corner of the cage that was facing the wall.  
>" amigo's you guys have to make up."rafael said.<br>"NO!"nico shouted.  
>"everybody just leave nico alone he'll calm down now we need to get off this plane."jewl said and everyone but nico that moment one of the men that took them put each of them in sepreat cages but before he could get nico and pedro they said sorry to each other and nico gave pedro his bottle cap.<br>"NICO!"pedro shouted.  
>"NO PEDRO!"nico shouted as he took nico,eva,and jewl to another that room they placed jewl's cage on top of nico's cage and eva's was on top of jewls. sat up and sighed but nico curled up in the corner away from everything and sobbed.<br>"it'll be ok nico i promise."jewl said.  
>"no it won't i promised i wouldn't let anyone seperate us.I PROMISED THAT TO PEDRO!I COULDN'T EVEN KEEP THAT PROMISE AND I KNEW IT BUT I PROMISED HIM THAT!and i can't even tell pedro i'm sorry."nico said.<br>"i kinda wonder what happened to nigel."jewl rambled on.  
>"he was put down."nico replied bitterly."but his owner didn't want a new bird he still wanted us now they are here without a bird to help."nico added.<br>"oh."jewl said."so without nigel they have no clue of anything."jewl added she looked down at nico and watched him sit curled up in a ball in the corner of the cage.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "those stupid people."pedro mumbled saddly hugging nico's cap while he two curled up in the corner.<br>"i just hope they don't hurt any of them."rafael said.  
>"i wish we could just go home all of us right now."blu said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ over the week the guy (who said 'Stop suggesting things!'in the movie) as he fed and watered the birds saw how only four of the six birds were eating and how nico and pedro would only get a drink of water and take a nibble every now and then but other than that it looked like they were stariving them selves.  
>"put the two that arn't eating in the same cage let's see what happen's."the boss of the three guys said and the one feeding them took nico and carfully put him in with pedro then left the room.<br>"nico!"pedro shouted and hugged him."here man have your hat back."pedro said and placed it on nico's head.  
>"thanks."nico said and hugged pedro back."oh blu!jewl says hey and she loves you."nico said and blu shot up at jewl's name.<br>"she's alive?"blu ask and nico nodded."yes!"blu cheerd.  
>"eva too."nico caughed out.<br>"good."rafael smiled.  
>"and so is nico."pedro smiled.<br>"yea so is nico."nico smiled and hugged night everyone had fallen asleep even nico but pedro was couldn't sleep he was too happy to have nico back with played with nico's bottel cap as nico's head was halfway on pedro's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

pedro just watched nico finally just put his wing around nico and pulled nico up a bit to where his head was on pedro's then placed nico's cap back on nico's head and fell next morrning when the guy came into feed the birds he called the idiot in and showed him pedro and nico they decided not to tell the boss because then they'd never be able to walk in and see that left them all food and water then quietly left the the door closed pedro and nico both awoke and streached out out alittle and ate(oh yum french fries for breakfast)something then got something to drink then layed back down to sleep other two woke up and saw them sleeping.  
>"the purfect friends."rafael whispered to blu.<br>"i always knew it."blu whispered in replie and rafael two whispered back and forth like this for a little pedro woke up again and found himself and nico in the same positions from last night.  
>"great i can't a nice way to wake up in the morring not being able to get up and streach."pedro chuckled to sat like this awhile board then he started to mess with nico bottle cap nico woke up and reached up to fix his bottle cap like always and found it gone.<br>"what the?where's my?pedro."nico said turning to pedro."give it back."nico said standing up.  
>"make me."pedro challenged also standing up.<br>"i will."nico then pounced at pedro but pedro moved and he toppled to the floor.  
>"come on your going to have to try harder than that."pedro teased.<br>"hey look rafael and blu are awake."nico said pointing and pedro let his guard down and nico pounced again this time hitting his mark...pedro and knocking him to the ground."got give it back!"nico shouted.  
>"never!"pedro said and carfully kicked him off.<br>"go little canary."the feeder said.  
>"go little cardnal."the idiot said.<br>"come on pedro give it back."nico said jumping up and down.  
>"never nico."pedro laughed holding it higher then lower.<br>"go nico!"rafael laughed.  
>"go pedro!"blu laughed.<br>"come on man i'm not having fun any more."nico said stopping to caugh then continued flying after pedro.  
>"alright just two things."pedro said stopping and nico landed right behind him.<br>"what?"nico ask.  
>"one say please and two you'll find out later."pedro replied nico thought it over a minute.<br>"please."nico said and pedro placed the cap back onto nico's head."thank you."nico said ajusting it.  
>"your welcome."pedro guys left the bird room to the birds.<br>"that was pretty funny you two."blu laughed.  
>"yea amigo's."rafael replied also laughing.<br>"i know right."pedro said though didn't like it nor think it was funny so he sat down and pretended nothing noticed this and thought nico was upset thinking maybe he thinks they're laughing at he went and sat behind nico and hugged him."i'm sorry."pedro said.  
>"hm?'bout what?"nico ask not really paying attention to him but to the scratch on his cap.<br>"about not giving you your bottle cap back."pedro said watching nico.  
>"eh it's ok you've got to remember i wasn't an only child."nico replied.<br>" what are you doing to that poor cap?"pedro ask now watching nico's hands.  
>"the scratch in it i'm trying to see how deep it is and if it's fixable with some paint."nico replied.<br>"oh that's do you know how deep it is?"pedro ask.  
>"the feel of it's rough then it's to deep to fix but if it's smooth and doesn't hurt it's still ok and can be fix."nico replied looking up and over at pedro.<br>" taught you that?"pedro ask.  
>"that tulio did that with that cut jewl got i kinda just picked it up then."nico smiled.<br>"neat that would take somebody smart like you to figure out."pedro said.  
>"thank you and it takes someone like you to be a great bestfriend."nico said.<br>"why thank you."pedro talked awhile ignoring the fact that there were two more birds in the blu and rafael did the same thing right back.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i wonder what they did to Rafael and the others."eva sighed.<br>"me too eva me too."jewl said they also started talking and they really got to know each other and the others were laughing and joking and having a big old time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hours later while rafael and blu were asleep Nico and Pedro stayed up and laughed all night.<br>"oh yea what was it you wanted earlier you said you'd tell me after they fell asleep."nico said.  
>"um...oh yea never mind i've changed my mind."pedro replied.<br>"but you promised."nico nagged.  
>"n-no thanks."pedro said again.<br>". promised."nico nagged looking at pedro with his big brown eye's.  
>"no.n-no."pedro said closing his eye's.<br>"but please?"nico nagged one more time.  
>"alright alright alright already.i'll tell you if you stop it with the eye's."pedro said.<br>"ok."nico said and sank back.  
>"i just wanted to ask you"pedro mumbled the last part of it.<br>"what?"nico ask.  
>"i said"pedro mumbled it again.<br>"say it where i can hear it or off with the deal."nico said.  
>"fine i ask you out."pedro said loud and clear to nico.<br>"that's and i accept."nico added.  
>"really?"pedro ask.<br>"yes i ment no don't you think i would have said no?"nico replied.  
>"...yea."pedro addmited.<br>"good your that way."nico replied.  
>"yea i'm smart but not as smart as you."pedro replied.<br>"that's true both have our blonde moments."nico said giving pedro a funny look.  
>"what's with that weird look nico?"pedro ask.<br>"just waiting untill another one of your blonde moments come."nico replied.  
>"that's just so mean."pedro replied.<br>"no not really because if you pay attention like i do then you would also know that you have two blonde moment's in a roll then i have to blonde moment's in a roll then it just repeats it."nico replied.  
>"oh maybe i should pay more attention more."pedro said.<br>"yes you should."nico yawned.  
>"at least i'm not the only tired one."pedro said.<br>"yea let's go to sleep."nico and nico sat down and nico leand onto pedro and pedro put his wing around nico and they slep the rest of the in the others arms.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning the two boy's came in again snapped a couple picture's,left them food and water then left the awoke because of a flash he stood up and streched.<br>"stupid people can't you leave us birds alone with out flashing lights at us?"nico mumbled under his breath as he flew up a little and hung upside down on the top of the cage.  
>"nico what are you doing?"blu ask streching a bit.<br>"i don't really know blu."nico replied.  
>"i think our amigo is more monkey then bird."rafael laughed.<br>"am not rafael."nico argued.  
>"yes you are nico."blu laughed.<br>"Am Not."nico replied.  
>"Are Too."blu said.<br>"I AM NOT!"nico said then fell."oof."nico said hit the floor.  
>"you are too."blu said.<br>"i am totally not."nico said standing up and dusting his self nico mumbled something under his breath.  
>"what are you guy's doing to nico?"pedro ask standing up.<br>"we did nothing he was hanging upside down on the cage.."blu started.  
>"why?"pedro ask looking at nico.<br>"blonde moment."nico whispered to pedro.  
>"ok continue blu."pedro said.<br>"and i ask him what he was doing and he's like i really don't know rafael was like i think our amigo is more monkey then bird and nico's like am not rafael."blu said."then i said yes you are nico and nico was like Am i was like Are Too and nico shouted I AM NOT then he hit the floor and said oof as he hit the i was like you are too and nico was like i am totally you woke up."blu added.  
>"long story short we were picking on him."rafael said.<br>"i figured that."pedro said."everybody needs to just leave one another alone if they can't say anything nice."pedro said.  
>"yea."nico said.<br>"you to nico."pedro said.  
>"dang."nico mumbled.<br>"now show me what you were doing."pedro laughed and nico flew up and hung upside down a little.  
>"see."nico said.<br>"you guy's were so wrong i think he's a bat."pedro said.  
>"i am 1% bat."nico replied.<br>"oh."rafael and blu said at the same time.  
> <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

"yea oh."nico said then fell again but this time pedro caught him.  
>"dude you really need to learn to have a better grip."pedro laughed setting nico down on his feet.<br>"it's not that it's just i need to learn how to talk and do that at the same and thanks."nico said.  
>"no problem."pedro smiled.<br>"he's just lucky he is small enough to do that."blu said.  
>"why do you say that?"pedro ask.<br>"because if me or rafael tried that in these cages we would probable get stuck."blu replied.  
>"yea."rafael agreed.<br>"true."pedro said.  
>"so true."nico the feeding guy came in and placed Eva,and jewl in the cages with rafael and blu.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "we thought you guys were dead."jewl said hugging blu.  
>"yea."eva said her and rafael hugging.<br>"dude wake nico up i have to tell him thank you for taking our messages for you guys with him."jewl said.  
>" can wake up on his own and you can tell him then."pedro said.<br>"please pedro."eva said.  
>" size and weight are smaller and less than they are supposed to be so he has to sleep alot more than us.i'm not waking him."pedro grawled.<br>"ok ok fine we'll wait."eva said.  
>"good."pedro said carfully moving nico out of the center of the cage and to the corner.<br>"what's with him and nico?"jewl whispered.  
>"eh i think they're dating but..."blu started.<br>"but i think that they're just really good amigo's."rafael said.  
>"but the truth we'll never know."blu said.<br>"that's right."pedro said.  
>"what are you guy's talking about."nico yawned standing up.<br>"nothing plus me and eva just wanted to say thank you for giving rafael and blu our messages."jewl said.  
>"mhm what ever."nico said streching.<br>"don't take that the wrong way you two nico is always like this when he wakes up."rafael told them and they nodded.  
>"yea he is."pedro said watching nico climb up on top of the cage like he had done twice this morrning."nico i already told you to get down from there."pedro said.<br>"no it's kind of fun."nico said hanging upside down.  
>"hey nico put your wing above your have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used aginst you in the court of law."blu said.<br>"not fair that's all i can do with my wings when i'm upside down."nico said losing his grip."wow!oof."nico said hitting the floor."aw."nico said standing up and dusting himself off.  
>"have a nice fall nico?"blu ask and nico just grawled.<br>"blu be nice to nico."jewl said.  
>"yes jewl."blu said.<br>"hey where's my cap?"nico ask.  
>"over here nico you set it down a few hours ago."pedro sighed.<br>"oh thank you pedro."nico said took his bottle cap from pedro who just shrugged.  
>"i still think they're dating."blu mumbled.<br>"WE'RE NOT DATING!"pedro and nico shouted at the same time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ everyone was happlie asleep but two little birds nico and pedro.<br>". stop that it hurts."nico whined as pedro rapped part of his back up.  
>"nico if i don't rap this up then it's gonna get worse now hush."pedro said.<br>"Aw pedro que d ."nico whispered under his breath.  
>"Oh-vos grande ay ay."pedro whispered to nico.<br>"am not it just really hurts."nico whined then pedro finished and he put the rest of the bandages away.  
>"is it tight?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico whined.  
>"good it needs to be so it heals you faster."pedro hugged nico kissed the top of his head.<br>"how?"nico ask.  
>"because where you had that thing jamed in your back earlier it will swell and you might have even broken or fractured just don't remove needs to stay on for a few days."pedro replied.<br>"ok."nico winced a little."heh at least i can still move my !"nico said putting them down as soon as he put them up.  
>"oops i forgot to tell you don't put them higher than well above your head."pedro said rubbing nico's wings.<br>"yea that really would have been nice to know pedro."nico whined.  
>"i said oops i forgot.i'm real sorry."pedro said giving nico another kiss on the head.<br>"it's ok i i want to know one thing."nico said.  
>"yes?"pedro ask.<br>"how did you know i was hurt?most of the time it's hard for people to see the pain behind my mask."nico said.  
>"nico i know you really well.i can tell when your hurt really bad and when it's just a scratch and this is no scratch."pedro said.<br>"yes it is it's just a scratch."nico replied.  
>"no it's trust me if i wouldn't have rapped itthen by tomorrow both wings would be trust me nico and leave the bandages on."pedro said.<br>"o-ok i trust you."nico said and hugged pedro.  
>"thank you."pedro replied and hugged nico back.<br>"your welcome."nico said.  
>"oh and don't worry the bandages will be abit looser tomorrow."pedro nuzzled up to pedro a bit.<br>"ok so i wont be as stiff tomorrow?"nico ask.  
>"yea you might be able to fly alittle tomorrow."pedro replied.<br>"ok."nico said.  
>"good night nico."pedro yawned.<br>"night pedro."nico also yawned both falling asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico awoke before the feeding guy came ajusted his cap and leand onto pedro's side before falling asleep felt moving and opened his eye's and watched nico then rolled his eye's and went back to later the feeding guy came in and gave them some water and food then awoke next to get a drink and ended up waking eva and showing her the boy's just talked to each other.<br>"yea i think blu is right."eva said.  
>"you think they are dating?"jewl ask.<br>"yea they have to be."eva replied.  
>"now that i think about it.i think your have to be dating."jewl replied.<br>"yea.i miss rio when will we get out?"eva ask.  
>"blu has a plan to get us out tomorrow."jewl said.<br>"good."eva replied."i miss 'd you guy's get through this the first time?"eva ask.  
>"blu."jewl woke up at the same time as nico.<br>"dude why is it we do the same thing at the same time and not even know?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't know i blame you."nico replied watching pedro strech and wishing he could without pain.<br>"hey what's wrong with nico?"jewl ask her and eva just now seeing the bandages.  
>"oh when he fell and hit the floor the second time something jamed in his back and now he can't move his wings over his head."pedro said.<br>"actully i can't move them at all for than to move my fingers."nico corrected.  
>"oh well sounds painful."jewl said.<br>"really painful."eva said.  
>"well it sound's better than it feel's."nico whined.<br>"i bet it does."eva said.  
>"oh i have one question for you two and we promise not to tell anyone the answer and we want the truth."jewl said.<br>"ok shoot."pedro said.  
>"are you two dating."jewl looked at each other as if asking if they should tell the both nodded yes.<br>"yes."pedro and nico replied at the same time."STOP DOING THAT!"both shouted at each other."NO YOU!"both shouted then grawled at each other.  
>"ok one I KNEW IT!and two you two are perfect for each three can i tell rafael?"jewl laughed.<br>"great now you know just keep it hush hush and i don't know should we let her?"nico ask pedro.  
>"well i don't care but only if one you don't care and two he doesn't tell."pedro said.<br>"honestly if he doesn't tell i'm fine."nico replied.  
>"YES! and ok"jewl said.<br>"no."nico said and pedro looked at him."i want to hear you say it and promise it."nico glared.  
>"alright alright alright."eva said.<br>"i promise not to tell anyone about your little secret."jewl said.  
>"and i promise not to tell anyone about your little secret either."eva said and nico's glare went away.<br>"good."pedro said.  
>"remember you never speak of this but to me and pedro untill we tell everyone."nico reminded them and they nodded.<br>"it will never be spoken of again."eva smiled.  
>"good."both said then grawled at each rafael started waking fully awake jewl and eva told him and pedro then fully regreated telling jewl and eva anything at all.<br>"i regreat telling them anything."nico whispered.  
>"agreed."pedro said.<br>"ay ay ay amigo's calm down.i already knew it."rafael said.  
>"how?"pedro ask.<br>"i'm a very very very light sleeper.i hear thing's better when i'm asleep then i do when i'm awake amigo."rafael replied everybody looked at nico when they heard a bang.  
>"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HE KNOWS!THE ONLY THING THAT MATTER'S IS BLU DOESN'T FIND OUT OR ANYBODY ELSE!"nico shouted holding his wing.<br>"dang man you can't move your wing's how'd you do that?"pedro ask.  
>"like this."nico said and took a few steps back then took off running towards the cage side and and smaked into it with his left wing cringed when it stung.<br>"shoot i didn't mean for you to do it again!"pedro said helpping nico up.  
>"ay ay ay amigo that looked and sounded like it hurt."rafael said.<br>"well it hurt alot more than it sounded or looked."nico said."but being small there isn't much i could do to get your attention so i could speak."nico replied.  
>"dang it somebody reach those bandages?"pedro ask.<br>"yea i can."rafael said and tossed it to him.  
>"thanks."pedro said and begain to was used to it and didn't move or cringe one bit a silent hiss under his breath every now and then but other than that and breathing he didn't move.<br>"not a problem amigo."rafael repiled and blu woke up.  
>"what was with the yelling,shouting,and the two big bangs?"blu ask.<br>"nico."jewl replied.  
>"oh."blu yawned.<br>"dude he is really still."rafael said.  
>"yea it's not the first time and if he watches where he taps or ."nico said.<br>"sorry man you did this."pedro replied.  
>"i didn't say i didn't do it."nico replied.<br>"smart aleck."pedro replied.  
>"yes i know this."nico replied and eva,jewl,and rafael laughed at what sounded like to be then cleared his throght and they stopped.<br>"and done."pedro said and nico stood up with pedro's help.  
>"crap by the time we get out of here i might be dead."nico joked but took it back when he saw the look he got from pedro."never mind."nico was an odd silence in the room but then jewl spoke up.<br>"well um...so blu what's the plan?"jewl ask.  
>"for what?"blu replied.<br>"for us getting out."jewl answered.  
>"oh the same as last time."blu said.<br>"but how nico and pedro are near the fire exsteamlisher and that cord thing."jewl replied.  
>"oh yea and the two of them together wouldn't be able to move that thing it's heavy."blu said and pedro cleared his throght again.<br>"excuse you."pedro said.  
>"both of us together would be stronger than you are by yourself."nico added watching pedro as he was already hooking their cage up the way blu had.<br>"wait nico can't do that."eva said.  
>"oh yes i can."nico said."i may not have upper body strangth or two wings but i have one wing,luck,and a good friend to help."nico added.<br>"good speach now hush up and let's do this."pedro said and they backed up alot.  
>"GO!"nico shouted and both took off wacking the side of the cage at the same it moved some.<br>"again!"pedro said and they repeated it four or five times before it worked."we're out."pedro whispered helping nico out.  
>"thanks."nico said.<br>"no problem now to get you guy's out."pedro said.  
>"i know."nico said and hopped down and landed on his feet about two feet from the floor.<br>"what are you doing nico."pedro ask.  
>"i'm getting them out."nico replied.<br>"ok then."pedro said following nico.  
>"now i'll need everyones find some string."nico said.<br>"alright."pedro saluted and went to find some.  
>" and eva try to reach that fire exsteamlisher and stand it up."nico said.<br>"you got it amigo."rafael said and they started.  
>"blu can you tie a strong knot?"nico ask and blu nodded."good when pedro find's the string we will go from there on your part."nico said.<br>"ok."blu replied.  
>"jewl."nico said."crap i forgot your me a minute."nico said.<br>"ok."jewl replied.  
>"ok now i how good is your hearing?"nico ask.<br>"pretty good."jewl replied.  
>"good do you think you could hear the people coming?"nico ask and jewl nodded."good then that's your job."nico said.<br>"ok."jewl said.  
>"let's do this."nico said.<br>"um...nico how bad do we need string?"pedro ask.  
>"alot why?"nico replied.<br>"because i've searched every inch of this room and there isn't any."pedro said.  
>"crap well then everybody stop."nico said and everybody stopped and looked at him."we'll have to find another way to get ya'll out.i really needed the the string the plain is idea's?"nico ask and everyone was shocked nico always had a plain B.<br>"no man your the only one that normally comes up with the idea's."jewel said.  
>"i know."nico whispered.<br>"yea we always wait for your plain B if A doesn't work."blu said.  
>"i know."nico whispered again.<br>"you always have idea's."eva said.  
>"I KNOW!OK I SCARED!I JUST WANT TO GO HOME OK?I REALLY CAN'T THINK UNLESS I'M FREE!I'M SCARED AND I WANT TO GO HOME AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIT!"nico shouted in tears.<br>"ya'll just back off alittle!no not alittle ALOT!"pedro said walking over to nico who just walked away."nico come back here man."pedro said following him.  
>"no."nico replied in tear' grabed nico's good wing to stop him."please let me go pedro."nico said.<br>"no."pedro replied.  
>"please!"nico ask again.<br>"i said no not untill you calm down nico."pedro said and nico stopped struggling and turned ran to pedro and gave him a hug."thank you."pedro said and let go of nico's wing to hug him back."just stay here and i'll go talk with them see if we can come with any idea's."pedro said."call me if you need anything."pedro added.  
>"ok."nico replied and sat down as pedro walked away.<br>"ok you guy's we are going to come up with some idea's while nico's calming down."pedro announced.  
>"ok."everyone replied.<br>"any idea's?"pedro ask.  
>"i have one."blu said.<br>"ok let's hear it."pedro said.  
>"ok well first off did the pin fall out of the exstinglisher?"blu ask.<br>"um..."pedro replied looking and rafael.  
>"no."rafael replied.<br>"well then fine a skinny piece of long and strong metal."blu said and pedro went to woke.  
>"found some but i'll need help and nico can't help he can't fly right now."pedro said.<br>"i can fly just not that what do you need?"nico ask everyone looked at him and pedro looked mad because nico took the bandages saw pedro's look and his smile went away."i don't care what you say pedro i'm helpping our friends."nico added.  
>"alright."pedro said wyping away his look."come here and help me lift this enough for blu to see if it's good enough."pedro said.<br>"you got it dude."nico replied and flew over to pedro.  
>"alright grab here."pedro said and turned aroung to nico who looked like he'd just seen a ghost."what dude?"pedro ask walking over to the shaking took pedro a moment to realize something the only real thing nico was scared of was... turned around to see a black taranchula in the corner."oh shoot."pedro whispered.<br>"what?what is it you two?"jewel ask nico was to scared to answer.  
>"black taranchula."pedro replied.<br>"crap."jewel said.  
>"why crap?"blu ask.<br>"nico's terrifide of spider's."jewel replied.  
>"HE HAS A RIGHT TO BE THESE THING'S CAN AND DO EAT HIS KIND!"pedro shouted.<br>"oh."blu replied.  
>"just come here nico."pedro whispered so only nico could hear."come on and one step at a time."pedro said and nico inched toward nico got to pedro he threw nico on his back and took off into the ended up landing where he had followed nico earlier."your 's all good man it's all good."pedro said rubbing nico's back a little.<br>"how is nico doing pedro?"jewel ask.  
>"i don't know still not getting any words or only progress i've made is getting him to stop shaking."pedro replied.<br>"good luck."rafael said this wasn't the first time that jewel,pedro,and rafael had seen how nico get's around spider's actully it was about the ninth or tenth time.  
>" like you guy's are on your own for awhile."pedro said.<br>"we figured that."eva replied.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok it took many many hour's but nico is now talking again he's back to normal now."pedro said as he and nico walked into the center of the room.<br>" go kill that thing so we can get them out."nico shivered.  
>"alright nico."pedro laughed."i'll go kill it."pedro added.<br>"it's not funny and i'm not kidding pedro go kill it."nico replied and pedro went to kill the spider for nico. 


	4. Chapter 4

pedro came back to get nico moment's later.  
>"alright alright it's dead now come on."pedro said.<br>"fine but i'm not touching the end that the spider was on."nico said.  
>"i figured that."pedro sighed as they lifted the bar.<br>"perfect."blu said and nico and pedro carried the bar over to him."now take it and jam it under there and me and jewel will jump up and hit the top of the cage at the same time you two jump on the end of that and it should pop open."blu explained and it actully then opened rafael and eva's cage and got them out and excaped the plane all heading home(but the stories not over yet).  
>"i'm going home."eva said and her an rafael took off blu and jewel.<br>"well let's go home nico."pedro said.  
>"yea i miss home."nico said and they also took off home.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "it took a week and three days to do it but we did it."pedro said.  
>"yea finally.i really missed home."nico said.<br>"me too."pedro said falling backwards on his bed.  
>"yea i bet we all did."nico said falling back on his bed.<br>"heh copy cat."pedro laughed.  
>"i know you are but what am i?"nico replied.<br>"i hate it when you do that to me."pedro said.  
>"good that mean's i'm winning."nico said.<br>"hey wanted to make sure ya'll got home and i know your little secret."blu said and then 'left'.  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TRUSTED THEM!WE TOLD THEM NOT TO TELL!I REALLY DIDN'T WANT BLU TO KNOW!"nico shouted.<br>"why didn't you want me to know you said you would babysit rafael's kids?"blu ask.  
>"because we didn't really want anyone to know."pedro backed nico up.<br>"whatever you two are hidding something."blu said then went home.  
>" almost let it out."pedro said.<br>"yea.i just wonder who told him that."nico said."i'm going to go pay a visit to rafael and have jewel meet me somewhere."nico said about to leave when pedro grabed his wing.  
>"no you are going to go to bed so am tomorrow you will talk to jewel while i will talk to rafael and eva."pedro said and pushed nico on to his bed then walked back to his own.<br>"whatever."nico yawned and rolled over like nothing also rolled over and went to the night nico started to shout in his sleep like he had done once pedro awoke that was all he heard he got up and flew over to nico who was still screaming in his sleep.  
>"NICO WAKE UP!COME ON NICO!WAKE UP!WAKE UP!"pedro shouted slightly shaking nico."NICO WAKE UP!"pedro shouted giving nico a nice hard then jumped up now fully awake.<br>"p-pedro?"nico ask.  
>"yea it's me you all right?"pedro ask and nico calmed down some.<br>"i-i think."nico said.  
>"what was it this time?"pedro ask.<br>"the same as last time."nico replied.  
>"oh."pedro stated pedro was worried but didn't show was the second time nico had done that but pedro didn't want to make him go into it more than last time.`so the only thing nico has told me about whatever this is would be that it's about a family 's crul and who ever it is in the dream is also killing him in the maybe he lied maybe this is the reason he only likes to sleep in the day around people.`pedro thought to himself."well if your sure your alright then we should go back to sleep."pedro said and walked to his bed.<br>"ok."nico said and pretended to go to sleep to make sure pedro wasn't when he was sure pedro was asleep he went over and just watched pedro sleep peacefully and just simply wished he was like he could sleep at night like pedro but knowing he couldn't he just watched and waited didn't make a sound at all the room was calm,quiet,and peaceful.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico had stayed up all night watching pedro but he looked like he had slep all pedro woke up nico jumped up then fell to his butt on the floor.<br>"i was wondering when you were going to wake up."nico said standing back up.  
>"how long you been awake?"pedro ask.<br>"about an hour."nico lied.  
>"nice lie what's the truth?"pedro laughed.<br>"ok two hours."nico said.  
>"ok now i think that's the truth."pedro replied.<br>"good."nico yawned.  
>"and by that i can tell you didn't sleep a wink."pedro said."now lay down and sleep i'll be back in a minute."pedro said.<br>"ok."nico said and lay'd down on his bed to sleep as pedro flew came back a few minute's later and watched nico who was in a half deep and half light fourty-five minute's later he fell into a full deep watched him for awhile then sat by awhile nico's head had found it's way to pedro's lap.  
>"what is with you and sleeping in the day?maybe he's more bat then we think."pedro whispered to himself."shoot he's got to get up soon we need to investigate."pedro said."nico wake up."pedro said shaking him a little.<br>"hmm?what?pedro what's up man?"nico ask sitting up and streching.  
>"come man it's about time to go investigate."pedro said.<br>"ok lets go."nico said and flew out and quickly flew back in soaked."ok let's not go."nico said.  
>"dude what happened i don't hear no thunder?"pedro ask peeking his head out the window alittle.<br>"it doesn't matter just don't open the door."nico said and sat down shivering.  
>" here man your shivering and cold."pedro said and nico walked over to pedro who rapped something around him to help dry him off.<br>"w-what a-are you you do-doing?"nico shivered.  
>"rapping you up in this cloth dude your shivering and it's summer."pedro replied.<br>"o-ok."nico said still also rapped him in a warm hug to help trying his hardest not to let nico get sick.  
>"so now that i have you trapped who or what was outside?"pedro ask.<br>"some other birds were throwing some water bloons and i stepped out and one shouted `hey look it's one of those none straight birds!` and threw water bloons filled with ice cold water at me."nico explained.  
>"dang how did it get out?"pedro ask and nico just looked at him.<br>"again i say it doesn't matter how it got just matter's that now we are going to be picked on the rest of our lives."nico said no longer took the cloth off and handed it to pedro."thank you."nico said.  
>"your welcome just don't get sick."pedro replied.<br>"i'll try."nico smiled.  
>"good now stay here i'll go see if i can get these trouble makers outta here."pedro said and before nico could stop him he went heard yelling,shouting,loud bangs that sounded like gun shots,and a pedro came in."let's go lil bro."pedro smiled.<br>"what did you do to them?"nico laughed.  
>"i scared'em off."pedro replied.<br>"ok then let's head to our meeting's."nico said and they went seperate way's and begain to think about the questions to ask.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "jewel i believe you but i need to make and blu said someone told our little secret and said it was me an pedro babysitting rafaels kids.i want to know where he got that idea."nico said.<br>"i won't tell ok nico i promised it on the plane and i'll promise it now.i PROMISE!i won't tell."jewel said."and i have NO clue who tould that to blu maybe you should ask rafael or hmmm let's see BLU!"jewel shouted.  
>"one pedro is there at rafael's house talking to them now!trying to find out if eva or rafael leaked it out!and i'll come out and say this i H-A-T-E HATE blu!"nico shouted and jewel understood had felt the same way when she met blu.<br>"i understand nico but trust trust me i know what i'm doing."jewel said and nico sighed then both left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "alright i wanna know who said something to blu?"pedro ask.<br>"i tould him that you guy's were babysitting for us that way he would leave us alone."eva said.  
>"yea i helpped her out with it."rafael said.<br>"ok just keep it hush ."pedro said as he left.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "so witch one of your guy's leaked?"nico ask when pedro walked in.<br>"you have your wing over your face and your laying on your back on your bed how did you know i entered the house?"pedro ask.  
>"your the only other person who lives i heard the door open."nico replied."your turn to answer my question."nico said.<br>"ok said they tould blu the babysitting thing so he would leave them alone."pedro replied falling back onto his bed.  
>"hey copy cat."nico said.<br>"i know you are but what am i?"pedro replied.  
>"i hate it when you do that to me."nico laughed."we are both copying cats"nico said and both laughed.<br>"yea copy cats of one another."pedro added.  
>"well you can be a cat but i prefure to be a canary."nico smiled.<br>"i prefure to be a red crested cardnal."pedro did some small talk for awhile untill there was a knock at the door.  
>"i'll get it."nico said and got up."yes can we help you?"nico ask opening the door.<br>"yea where is pedro?"jewel ask.  
>"inside."nico said and moved out of her way then shut the door and laid back down on his bed.<br>"both of you need to sit up for this."jewel said and the boy's looked at each other before nico went and sat by pedro both sitting up to hear the message.  
>"ok what's wrong jewel?"pedro ask.<br>"blu found i don't know but blu found out."jewel said."and he's on his way right now.1 to yell at me for not telling him and 2 to laugh and make fun of you guy's for the rest of your lives."jewel added.  
>"you know what let him make fun of us but he's not yelling at you."nico said standing up as blu knocked on the door.<br>"oh it's you."blu said and begain to laugh and to pedro an jewel's suprise nico let blu in.  
>" it and i have something for you."nico said.<br>"what?"blu replied.  
>"this."nico said and he punched blu right in the jumped on him and started beating the crap out of took jewel and pedro to pry him off blu.<br>"nico calm down."pedro said but nico kept trying to keep attacking blu."NICO CALM DOWN!"pedro shouted and slapped nico in the stopped and sank to the floor holding his he got up and flew out.  
>"pedro i know he punched blu but i even felt that."jewel said helpping blu up and sat down on his bed and thought.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico wondered around holding his cheek as he tried hard not to cry it hurt yes but it hurt him more personally then phisically.  
>"hey you alright?"jewel ask.<br>"i bet pedro sent you out here to find me didn't he?"nico ask as he kept walking."well i'm not going back.i'm going to a new place.i will never again talk to nor live with pedro."nico added.  
>"no he didn't send me out here to find you.i came out here to see if you were ok.i heard and felt that hit you."jewel said.<br>"thanks."nico smiled."and yes i'm just stings a little bit."nico added.  
>"hey amigo's!"rafael said."i saw the whole thing but i have one question why did you attack blu?"rafael ask.<br>"in my family if you threaten to attack or kill a girl or woman your stupid and just want something to abuse.i was always tought to attack a man before he attacked a woman."nico replied but didn't stop walking.  
>" your face alright?"rafael replied and nico laughed.<br>"yes he did nothing that won't go away."nico replied laughing."that and you remind me of this time i was watching so people play a game and this girl hit another girl in the face with a ball and the one that hit the girl ran over to her and said `oh my god i'm so sorry about your face.`"nico added and they laughed with him.  
>"you ever going back to him?"rafael ask.<br>" if he can hit me and not come after me when i take off or scream at me then yell at me when i'm doing something that feels like it's programed into me not unless he can figure out on his own what to do and what he did."nico said then took off so he wouldn't be ask any more questions.  
>"NICO WAIT COME BACK!"jewel shouted.<br>"he's gone 's gone."rafael said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "what do you mean figure out what i did and what to do on my own?"pedro shreked.<br>"i don't know amigo that's what nico said then took off."rafael said.  
>"and i quot `you ever going back to him? is what rafael ask.`unquot and this is what nico replied ` if he can hit me and not come after me when i take off or scream at me then yell at me when i'm doing something that feels like it's programed into me not unless he can figure out on his own what to do and what he did.`unquot."jewel said.<br>"but that's impossible that doesn't even sound like nico."pedro replied.  
>"yes it does!"nico shouted from outside.<br>"nico?"jewel shouted.  
>"yea i came by to listen and make sure that what i said was believe it pedro because i said that!"nico shouted then all they could see was him flying away.<br>"nico come back here dang it."pedro said and followed nico.  
>"i guess he figured out what he did and what to do."rafael said and jewel shrugged."maybe we should follow just incase they are anything like you and blu."rafael said and jewel nodded and they took off after the two.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "nico just come back please.i'm sorry."pedro said but nico didn't stop walking in fact he ignored pedro."at least say something to me."pedro added.  
>"no."nico said and kept walking.<br>"you know what rafael said this is what all people had fights worse then this before right?"pedro ask.  
>"go away."nico said and pedro thought to himself `i know how to stop him.` "I HATE SAMBA!"pedro shouted and nico hit his knee's.<br>"YOU'VE BROUGHT ME AS LOW AS YOU CAN WITHOUT KILLING ME!SO DO IT!KILL ME!HOW ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY BRING ME LOWER?"nico shouted in tears as it begain to thunder rolled and lightning stricked and the rain poured down on the two birds.  
>"like this."pedro said and sat beside nico and hugged him."i'm sorry ok.i'm sorry i slapped you.i'm sorry i was rude and didn't go after you.i'm sorry i said that i hated samba.i'm sorry about it all everything."pedro said."i can't bring you lower because it brings me really low and right now i'm buried alive because what i've done and i'm sorry about all of may not bring you lower but i hope it brings you higher."pedro added both of them were now soaked and nico caughed once or twice every few minute' didn't think about the rain untill nico started to sneeze and caugh dragged them out of the hugged nico alittle tighter trying to keep him from getting sick because he know's how easy nico get's sick."come on man let's find somewhere to go with shade that way you don't get sick."pedro said.<br>"you can i like the feeling of rain hitting me."nico said and laid down on his back in the sand.  
>"well if i go then i'm not really helpping you am i?"pedro ask also laying down on his back in the sand.<br>"i don't know."nico smiled he loved loved thunder and lightning to but he loved rain more.  
>"i never noticed how much you love thunder storms because of the rain."pedro said.<br>"i love the whole storm i even love the idea of a storm coming.i love everything about thunder,the lightning,but most of all the rain.i've always thought it was weird i've always been able to fly in rain perfectly but i can barly fly straight when it's dry."nico said and pedro laughed.  
>"ok i have never heard of a bird who can fly in the rain but knowing you...i believe it."pedro replied.<br>"it's cold out here the rain can wait let's go home."nico said then sneezed and flew backwards and hit his head on a tree knocking him out.  
>"nico?NICO!"pedro shouted and picked nico up."i knew today was going to be a bad day.i wish i never work up this morrning."pedro mumbled to him self as he flew very slowly in the rain.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "you guy's i found him!i need some help thought!"pedro shouted and jewel flew in.  
>"he said we couldn't help you."jewel replied.<br>"i'm sure he'll want me to get some help sneezed and flew backwards into a tree it knocked him raffie he'll know what to do."pedro explained.  
>"ok."jewel said and took brought rafael back moments later.<br>"has he moved or at least woke up?"rafael ask walking over to nico.  
>" a normall twitch every now and then but other than that no."pedro said.<br>"is he breathing?"jewel ask.  
>"yes."pedro replied.<br>"he's probable sleeping.i'll come by tomorrow and check on get some sleep."rafael said then he and jewel laid on his bed and tried to sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when pedro awoke the next morrning nico was sitting in the corner of the room he shook slightly and he kind of rocked some he blinked every now and then but he wasn't looking at got up and flew over to nico.<br>"nico you ok?"pedro ask putting a wing on nico's jumped but didn't answer."come on nico what's wrong."pedro ask nico then snapped out of what ever he was in and jumped up into a fighting position ready to his vision because clouded and he fell down and pedro caught him."i've got to get you to the bird sactuary."pedro said and carefully put nico on his back and took off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "will he get out soon pedro?"blu ask.<br>"i don't know blu."pedro said.  
>"maybe he will."jewel said.<br>"yea maybe."rafael added.  
>"he wouldn't even look at me or talk to just sat in the corner and even slightly shook a few minute's he jumped up and looked ready to attack me then he just what looked like fainted."pedro said.<br>"man maybe it's just something that is a one time thing."blu said.  
>"i don't care i want to find out why it happened to him."pedro grawled.<br>"wow pedro dude why don't you go let out some steam."jewel said.  
>"whatever."pedro replied and took off.<br>"maybe you should go with him."jewel said.  
>"yea."rafael said and took off after pedro.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro had taken off to a very fast flight and had already started to let steam wailing on a monkey.  
>" stop!she said let out some steam not kill a monkey!"rafael shouted and pedro let go of the monkey and took off rafael following behind.<br>"well i need to do something!"pedro shouted back then crashed into a stop sign.  
>"pedro you ok?"rafael ask helpping him up.<br>"yea i think i let all my anger out now can we go back."pedro ask and they flew back to the others.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well he let out all his anger."rafael said.<br>"how?"jewel ask.  
>"first i beat up a monkey for about a minute then i crashed into a stop sign and here we are."pedro replied.<br>" nico's in the room now but he's attacked the guy that put him in there."jewel said.  
>" bit him like 8 times and he may lose part of his nico scrached the heck out of the guy's face."blu continued.<br>"that isn't wouldn't hurt a fly unless you know he had heck it hates hurting anything unless his friends and or family are in danger."pedro added. 


	5. Chapter 5

"i have a know nico better than all of us combined right pedro?"blu ask and pedro nodded."ok can you tell us all of his phobia's?"blu added.  
>"i guess."pedro replied." Arachnophobia,Claustrophobia,Ereuthrophobia,Isolophobia,Phagophobia,Phobophobia,Belonephobia,Iatrophobia,and not sure what the last one's name is."pedro said.<br>"wow."blu said.  
>"ok in english?"jewel ask.<br>". Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders,Claustrophobia- Fear of small spaces,Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing,Isolophobia- Fear of being alone,Phagophobia- Fear of being eaten,Phobophobia- Fear of phobias,Belonephobia- Fear of needles,Iatrophobia- Fear of doctors,and the fear of his father."pedro said.  
>"oh."rafael and jewel said.<br>"WAIT!"pedro shouted."the phobia's Belonephobia and Iatrophobia explain why nico attacked the doctor."pedro added while he thought `and the last one explains his dreams!`.  
>"yea."blu said.<br>"yea it kind of does and it explains why he was curled up in the corner of the cage on the plane!"jewel said.  
>"good job pedro."rafael said.<br>"thanks."pedro replied and they all watched what was going on inside the room nico was in.  
>(inside the room)<br>"LET ME OUT!LEMME OUT!LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT!I JUST GOT OUT A CAGE ON A PLANE LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!GET ME OUT!LET ME OUT!DANGIT LEMME OUT!"nico shouted and ramed into the bars of the cage over and over."LEMME OUT OF THIS CAGE!LEMME OUT NOW!LET!ME!OUT!I CAN'T STAND SMALL SPACES!JUST LET ME OUT!"nico shouted now just curled up in the corner of the cage and gave up on shouting he was alone in the room."please just let me out."nico whispered before giving up all hope.  
>(outside the room)<br>"you guy's should go might get very ugly."pedro said.  
>"yea your right."jewel said and they took off.<br>"yea i know i'm right."pedro whispered."YO NICO!"pedro shouted.  
>"pedro?"nico ask shooting nico saw pedro outside he became happy."PEDRO!"nico smiled.<br>"yea lil bro it's you feeling?"pedro ask.  
>"ok.i'm sorry about this morrning i had a fever that's what happens when i get one."nico stated."when can i get out and come home again?"nico ask.<br>"one it's ok you just really scared me and two i don't you had a fever then they're going to wanna keep you untill they're sure your over it."pedro replied and nico started to shake a little.  
>"NO!PEDRO DON'T LET THEM KEEP ME HERE!PLEASE!"nico started to freak out again.<br>" calm down nico."pedro soothed.  
>"n-NO!THEN YOU'LL LET THEM KEEP ME HERE!I DON'T WANNA STAY!I JUST I JUST WANNA GO HOME!"nico shouted pedro knew he was going into a panick attack.<br>"NICO!JUST CALM DOWN!OK I'M NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTILL YOU GET OUT!I REFUSE TO LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!"pedro shouted over nico."so just calm down calm down."pedro soothed again and nico slowly calmed down.  
>"o-ok."nico said and slowly sank down in his cage.<br>"if they don't let you out after a week i'm breaking in and getting you."pedro reasured.  
>"ok."nico said.<br>"ok you feel better now?you calm?"pedro ask and nico nodded."good."pedro replied.  
>"i'll be fine just don't leave."nico begged and looked at pedro.<br>"i promise.i promise nico.i promise i wont leave untill your better."pedro smiled this made nico smile.  
>"good."nico smiled.<br>"alright now get some sleep i want to make sure your better to."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico sighed and tried to fall asleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "good morrning amigo."rafael said.  
>"did you sleep here?"jewel ask.<br>"good morrning and yes i did sleep here."pedro replied to both.  
>"why?"blu ask.<br>"nico's in there and i promised nico i wouldn't leave untill he gets out."pedro replied.  
>"how he's inside and your not how did you talk to him?"jewel ask.<br>"wait untill he get's up and i'll show you."pedro replied.  
>"ok."jewel said.<br>"pedro i hear you talking about me."nico stood up yawning.  
>"that's how i ,rafael,and blu are here too."pedro said.<br>"hey guy's and girl."nico said waving at them.  
>"hey nico."jewel said.<br>"hey."blu said.  
>"hey amigo."rafael said."how you feeling?"rafael ask.<br>"better than yesterday."nico replied.  
>"good."jewel said.<br>"Na verdade, n o tenho ainda querem ir para really i still want to go home again."nico said then translated for blu.  
>"well atleast you look better today."jewel said.<br>"yea jewel's right nico."pedro commented.  
>"i know she is."nico replied."i know she is."nico mumbled to himself looking up.<br>" ok nico voc vai ser, antes que algu m do saber."rafael said.  
>"um translation someebody?"blu ask.<br>"he said it's ok nico you'll be out before anybody know's it."nico said.  
>"oh."blu replied.<br>"O homem blu voc realmente precisa aprender portugu s ou, pelo menos, algumas que maneira, voc pode compreender-nos."rafael said.  
>"i do know some i can translate blu you really need to learn portuguese or at least some that way you can understand what you said."blu replied.<br>"alright your smart."rafael said.  
>"but i know german and yall don' beat, rafael!"blu said.<br>"Er kann vielleicht gar kein blu aber ich kann und sollte man wirklich pr fen, wie sie Dinge sagen."nico replied.  
>"ok so you speak german,portuguese,and english what else nico?"jewel ask.<br>"um...let's ,Portugu s,English,and espa ol."nico said.  
>"cool now in english please."jewel said.<br>"oh ,Portuguese,English,and Spanish."nico translated.  
>"cool!now what did you say earlier in german?"rafael ask.<br>"yea i wanna know to."pedro said.  
>"i said Maybe he can't blu but i can and you really should consider how you say that reminds me blu."nico said.<br>"yes?"blu ask.  
>"kiss da bin ich besser als noch wird es immer sein."nico laughed."oh and don't threaten to hit or beat up a girl or i will schlag sie zum tod haben sie?"nico ask and blu nodded."good."nico said.<br>"by the way that was mean i know what you said Kiss it because I am better than have been always will you said beat you to death got it."blu translated.  
>"Que es escuche a veces blu."nico said then turned to the others."that's spanish for 'that is to me sometimes blu.' just thought yall would like to know."nico said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well the guy's left hour's ago tould me they didn't want me to stay here a week but i don't care."pedro said.  
>"just don't get caught."nico replied.<br>"ha!they couldn't cetch me!well ok so i've been caught before you were there you know this but you get what i mean."pedro said.  
>"yea i get what you mean."nico replied smiling."just hide when that guy comes in or else he'll get you."nico added no longer smiling. "alright nico i 's with you and all the promises to extream latly?"pedro ask.<br>"i just wanna make sure they arn't broken like i broke some of mine."nico replied looking down.  
>"alright ok?"pedro ask and nico didn't move."NICO!"pedro shouted and nico jumped.<br>"y-yeah?"nico ask.  
>"i ask you if you were ok."pedro said.<br>"no i'm not can i get out?"nico ask.  
>"nico it's only DAY 2 calm down amigo."pedro said.<br>"fine."nico replied.  
>"hey guy's."rafael said as he and jewel and blu flew back.<br>"hey guy's.i thought yall went home."nico said confused.  
>"no we just left for a little while."jewel said.<br>"oh hey nico would you be fine if i took off for a minute with blu i got to ask him something."pedro said and nico looked at him even more they started what looked like talking to each other but they weren't saying anything.  
>" go ahead."nico said and pedro and blu took off.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok pedro what was it you needed to talk to me about."blu ask as they landed in an backed blu aginst the wall and lowered his voice to a low tone(like a dark mannly tone) and started to speak.  
>"you know the secret 's your fault he's in if you ever tell anyone or make fun of us i will PULL all of your feathers out and then i will RIP you and if anyone ask's i just wanted to know how to get rid of the smell of IT?"pedro threatened and blu gulped.<br>"y-yes p-pedro i-i-i i got it."blu said `why do i feel so threatened?` blu ask hiself.  
>"good."pedro backed off and they flew back to the others.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "wow didn't take long."nico said.  
>"nope."pedro replied and that's when jewel noticed the scared look on blu's face.<br>"blu what's wrong?"jewel ask.  
>"pedro said that a cat got in their hollow and stunk up the place."blu said.<br>"oh well that's gross."jewel said.  
>"yeah smells real bad."pedro said.<br>"yeah from what pedro's told me i'm actully kind of liking being here."nico said and pedro gave nico a look."THAT'S MEAN I DO NOT!"nico shouted.  
>"you do so."pedro laughed and nico gave pedro a look back."alright now that's just plain out there."pedro said giving nico a look.<br>"NOW THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!"nico shouted giving pedro a rude look.  
>"SO WAS THAT!"pedro shouted and nico turned away from turned away from nico and took off the other's following knowing they could get anwser's out of pedro.<br>"i can't believe that.i can't believe pedro called me those ,pipsqueak,tiny, insulting words."nico mumbled to himself."but what i said was truly what needed to be said."nico added. 


	6. Chapter 6

"PEDRO WAIT SLOW DOWN!"jewel shouted.  
>"NO!TIS IS BETWEEN ME AND NICO!"pedro shouted looking back and ran right into rafael who grabed blu and jewel time to circle around him.<br>"now start talking amigo."rafael said but pedro refused.  
>"open your mouth pedro."jewel said and pedro opened his mouth then closed it."very open you mouth and tell us what's going on we want the anwser's."jewel said.<br>"you don't always get what you want."pedro said and stopped flapping and dropped towards the ground about a foot away from the ground he took off flying again.  
>" one has ever talked back to me like that."jewel said shocked.<br>"i guess there's a first time for everything."rafael said and they took of after went to his hollow but he wasn't they split up and they searched the places that pedro liked to hang out at but pedro was no where to be found.  
>"where is he we can't find him anywhere."blu said.<br>"well,he didn't just disapper off the face of the did anyone check the branch?"rafael ask.  
>"um...blu was supposed to."jewel said.<br>"i thought jewel was supposed to."blu admitted.  
>"well let's go he could be there."rafael said.<br>"yea!"blu said and they took off towards the branch.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro was just walking around by the water fall his favorite place to go when he and nico get into small and nico were the only ones who knew about that though.<br>"atleast i'm alone here at Carnival Falls."pedro said he actully felt nico had a right to say that to him after all he said the most hurtful things to nico and the only thing nico could get out before breaking down was two words,I Hate."i know he was going to say he hate's me and he has the right to hate me.i called him shorty,pipsqueak,tiny,small the most hurtful things to words i knew hurt him but he didn't say the words that hurt me most like the kids i used to live by what he did say hurt but not like i hurt him."pedro said to nobody but himself.  
>"that's right amigo but the only one who can stop the fight is you."rafael said as he came out of the woods.<br>"how'd you find me?"pedro ask.  
>"nico said this was one of your favorite places to go during a fight."rafael replied.<br>"so i guess that means you heard everything huh?"pedro ask.  
>"yes i should both tell the other sorry but we barly got nico to calm down enough i could ask any questions."rafael said.<br>"i ,pipsqueak,tiny,and small are words that were used to pick on him when he was suprised me is he didn't say the words that were used to pick on me when i was know like fat and other words like that."pedro said.  
>"yea i know i was always there to help you,but his ego is to damaged amigo.i can't help him your the one who's helpped him since you two became the one who has to and better hurry they're letting him out for Carnival tonight."rafael said and took off pedro following.<br>"OH RAFAEL!"pedro shouted and rafael stopped.  
>"YEA?"rafael ask.<br>"THANK'S!"pedro said.  
>"YOUR WELCOME!"rafael said and they continued their flight.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "here you go little canary go enjoy some Carnival."tulio said and nico took off but not before smiling at he took off as fast as he could go.  
>"FREEDOM!"nico shouted doing barral's and loop da loop' and blu watched him.<br>"he looks so happy now."blu stated.  
>"blu quiet stating the ovious!"jewel said and playfully smacked him.<br>"na."blu replied taking off after nico.  
>"yes."jewel said and followed saw them and figured they wanted more answer's and took off faster than light away from them.<br>"what's with him?"blu ask.  
>"i don't know.i just wanted to tell him i'm happy he's feeling better."jewel replied.<br>"me too."blu said."maybe he thinks him getting out plus us means more questions."blu suggested.  
>"maybe."jewel said as they continued to follow nico."NICO WAIT WE JUST WANTED TO SAY HI!"jewel shouted and nico slowed down some.<br>"sorry i thought you guy's had more questions."nico said.  
>"it's ok we just wanted to say we're happy your feeling better and see if you wanted to come with us to Carnival."blu said.<br>"so wanna come with us?"jewel ask.  
>"why not."nico smiled.<br>"let's go and hope that this year is much better than last year."blu said and they headed towards Carnival.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "they let him out already...i'm too late...i'm stupid...I HAVE TO HEAD TO CARNIVAL!"pedro shouted and took off.<br>"ay ay ay ay pedro i can't manter com voc !slow down pedro i can't keep up with you!"rafael said.  
>"Oh triste rafael.i esqueceu-se de que eu n o estava tinha a mente de nico."pedro said."oh sorry rafael.i forgot that i wasn't alone.i had my mind set on nico."pedro translated.<br>"ay ay ay don't you start doing that to."rafael said.  
>"doing what?"pedro ask.<br>"saying something in portuguese then in english like i do.i started doing that because of blu and it's very annoying."rafael laughed.  
>" lamento n o tinha nem aviso i foi fazer isso."pedro said.<br>"hey it's ok now let's go get your boyfriend."rafael said.  
>"ugh!"pedro said then just shrugged it off and went on his way.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they all finally got there and pedro said sorry so did nico and they all watched the 's what you expecting right?well,your wrong but they all got there at the same time and pedro saw nico but nico didn't want to talk to pedro.  
>"nico i said sorry."pedro said.<br>"CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR AN HOUR PEDRO!JUST GIVE UP!I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN BEFORE THE PARADE ENDS!"nico shouted taking off.  
>"no not untill i'm forgivin."pedro said and took off after him."NICO WATCH OUT FOR THE FIREWORKS!"pedro shouted as one barly missed him and nico.<br>"I FIGURED THAT OUT ON MY OWN PEDRO I'M NOT DUMB!"nico replied.  
>"AH!"pedro said and all the other birds gasp but nico untill he turned around and saw pedro was knockout by one.<br>"PEDRO!"nico shouted watching in horror."come on wake up."nico whispered.  
>"aw that kinda hurt."pedro mumbled and went to fly but couldn't move his body still in shock."shoot."pedro said when he saw that then next on was aim'd where he would be at in a looked up to see nico flying away."he's leaving."pedro he heard the firecracker take off and prepared him self for pain that never opened his eye's just in time to see nico get hit with the one aim'd for him and just go down."NICO!"pedro shouted as he came out of shock and went after nico."gottcha."pedro whispered and he grabed nico and landed on the beach.<br>"NICO!PEDRO!"jewel shouted as they ran over.  
>"what happened to nico?"blu ask.<br>"while i was in shock and couldn't move he dove in front of the firework moment's before it hit and i came out of shock when he got hit and dove after him now here we are now HELP HIM!"pedro shouted.  
>"i'm trying but he's not moving pedro i think he's not going to."rafael said.<br>"your wrong he will."pedro said.  
>"hey where's his cap?"blu ask just then it fell and hit blu on the head then did the same to jolted up and then really wished he didn't.<br>"all i had to do was wack you in the head to wake?"pedro laughed.  
>"i guess so."rafael said.<br>"yea well that hurt."nico caughed out.  
>"i bet it did that thing hit you in the chest and you just jumped up."pedro said helpping nico stand."oh here i think this belongs to you."pedro said and handed nico his went to put it on but pedro had to help he couldn't get his wings higher than his head they hurt just a little.<br>"thanks."nico said and they looked at each other blinking every once and a while then both just burst out laughing then they fell over and continued to laugh.  
>"what's so funny?"jewel ask.<br>"ok pedro was like this is the time in one of the movies i've watched where some body ask's this guys why he looks so serious and they guy replied..."nico started.  
>"i serious man.i very serious."pedro said in a very funny all started laughing.<br>"hey there they are."linda said.  
>" here."tulio said and reached for nico who dove behind pedro and hissed kind of like a cat.<br>"what the heck was that?"pedro ask.  
>"I'M PART CAT!"nico replied.<br>"i've never heard a bird hiss."linda laughed.  
>"i only knew one group of canary's that we're part cat but only one survived."tulio said then had linda pick pedro up and move he picked up nico and linda set pedro all watched as tulio held nico down and looked him over."yes i was right."tulio said as linda picked blu up.<br>"i think tulio know's your little friend blu."linda laughed and blu replied.  
>" nico right?"tulio ask and nico backed up off his hand and landed on his butt in the sand just looking up at tulio."ok i'll take that as a !i knew one had to survive!"tulio said happy but then turned sad."i'm sorry about your family."tulio said and they walked away leaving a very confused nico and his friends behind.<br>"how'd he know that?"nico ask looking at blu.  
>"hey don't look at me i don't know."blu glared.<br>"i'm very very very...did i already say very?"nico ask pedro.  
>"yes."pedro replied.<br>" confused."nico said.  
>"your not the only one."pedro said and the other's agreed.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

"well atleast im not the only one."nico mumbled.  
>"whatever you should have let him look you over and make sure your ok."blu said.<br>"no."nico stated moment's later it had turned it to a singing compition at the branch.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok looks like we have us a singing ,Pedro,Jewel,and Blu are all aginst one another in this round next round it will be Nico and Pedro aginst Jewel and your first."the announcer said.<br>"Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and damn you're free look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love listen to the music at the moment dance and sing Were just one big family And it's our god intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved So, i won't hesitate No more, no more, It cannot wait I'm sure there's no need to complicate Our time is short this is our fate I'm yours do do do do do do do do do do do do Do you want to scooch on over closer, dear I will whisper in your ear love love love love love love Lovey love lovey love love I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours well open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)  
>open up your plans and damn you're free (no more, no more )<br>look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours (it cannot wait, I'm yours)  
>So please don't there's no need, (There's no need to complicate)<br>there's no need to complicate cause our time is short (Our time is short)  
>This one, this one, this one is our fate (This is our fate...)<br>I'm yours..  
>You see I'm yours."blu sang.<br>"good Jewel."the announcer said.  
>"Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight, now I will protect you from, all around you I will be here DONT you cry For one so small You seem so strong, now My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm, This bond between us Can't be broken So im gonna be here dont you cry Cuz You'll be in my heart,<br>You'll be in my heart,  
>From this day on,<br>Now and forever more,  
>(for more.. na na na na.. ha ha.. come on.. yea)<br>WHY cant they understand the way we feel,  
>THEY just don't trust what they cant explain,<br>I know we're different,  
>But deep inside us,<br>We're not that different AT ALL,  
>(You'll) You'll be in my heart,<br>See you'll be in my heart,  
>(From this day) From this day on,<br>(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)  
>From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)<br>Always (Always, Always, Always)  
>Dont listen to them Cuz what do they know?<br>We need each other To have, to hold They'll see in time I KNOW WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER (YOU'LL BEEEEE) You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart (I'll always be there)  
>You'll be in my heart (You know that) From this day on Now and forever more (You'll) You'll be in my heart No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)<br>You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)(always)  
>Always (Always, always)<br>Just look over your shoulder (Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)  
>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right here, I gotcha) (I'll always be there)<br>Just look over your shoulder (I'll be right there)  
>I'll always be there (Now that i gotch ya)<br>(No matter what they say)  
>Just look over your shoulder (No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)<br>(No matter what, no matter what, no)  
>Just look over your shoulder (No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)<br>Just look over your shoulder."jewel sang.  
>"Pedro."the announcer said.<br>"What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere What's this? There's white things in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What's this?  
>What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people singing songs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this?<br>There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside Oh, look What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire What's this? What's this?  
>In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think And why?<br>They're covering it with tiny little things They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?  
>Oh my, what now? The children are asleep But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them Or ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure them in their dreamland...<br>What's this?  
>The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're everywhere and all around I've never felt this good before This empty place inside of me has been filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this?."pedro sang.<br>"and Nico."the announcer said.  
>"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting It couldn't be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying... I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear its true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find This is not what I intended I always swore to you that I would never fall apart You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed But I have loved you from the start Oh, But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible to find So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words 'Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonight When you're asleep Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find."nico sang so sweet and crowd clapped.<br>"ok so now you get to vote!take a piece of paper and write N for nico.P for pedro.J for jewel and B for now."the announcer said as they all got off stage and he stepped up.  
>"that was fun."nico said then started to hum a random tune.<br>"man what are you humming?"pedro ask and nico just rolled his eye's and continued to hum the tune.  
>"haha i think this will be fun to watch.i mean pedro getting the anwser out of nico."blu stated and nico started to walk away.<br>"i'm going outside for some air be back later."nico said and flew off.  
>"ok."jewel said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when nico got to the roof of the building next door he started to sing the words he was humming the tune to.  
>"i used to be love drunk but now i'm hung over.i love you forever but forever is used to kiss all night now it's just a bar i'm going crazy say hello to JUST ONE THING!(one thing) COULD MAKE ME SAY!i used to be love drunk but now i'm hung over.i love you forever but now it's over."nico sang but little did he know pedro was outside listening he flew in quickly.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well what did you see?"jewel ask.  
>"he was singing the song he was humming.i can tell he's also looked like he was crying to an unsad song."pedro replied."but he's coming in so don't bring it up."pedro said he finished in time because as soon as he was done nico flew up to them looking like he never even cleared his thrught.<br>"hey guy's.i feel great the air was good for me."nico smiled.  
>" what were you humming?"rafael laughed.<br>"huh?oh n-nothing."nico studdered.  
>"you stink at lying."rafael said.<br>"it doesn't matter."nico whispered.  
>"please nico we really want to know."blu said.<br>"it doesn't matter."nico whispered again.  
>"PLEASE?"jewel ask.<br>"NO!IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU GUY'S!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"nico shouted glaring at eveyone but pedro he didn't he look at pedro or anything he just flew off.  
>"DAMN YOU GUY'S NOW HE THINK'S IT'S MY FAULT!HE'S PROBABLE MAD I DIDN'T STICK UP FOR HIM!GREAT THANKS!YOU JUST ADDED MORE SHIT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH!YOUR KILLING OUR FRIENDSHIP DAMNIT!JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE FOR AWHILE!"pedro shouted and took off after nico.<br>"what did we just do?"jewel ask.  
>"i think we just sent him somewhere and back."blu replied.<br>"yea blu's we should have backed should have never started pedro tould us not to bring it up."rafael said.  
>"and we did it anyway."jewel added.<br>"i have guilt now."blu said.  
>"same here."jewel and rafael said at the same time.<br>"i have loads of guilt."jewel said.  
>"we should have listened."rafael said.<br>"yea."blu replied.  
>"well we can't just stand around we have to go make things right."jewel said taking off with rafael and blu following behind.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "nico please just talk to me."pedro said.  
>"no."nico replied.<br>"please?i know i should have stood up for you and i don't know why i didn't but i'm really sorry."pedro said.  
>"no pedro."nico replied landing on the ground pedro landing behind him.<br>"nico i'm-"pedro started.  
>"no pedro i'm finished with this crap.i've been made a fool and picked on since the day i was i've heard all this before and it mean's nothing and i mean nothing."nico said still not looking at pedro.<br>"at least look at me."pedro said and nico rolled his eye's and took off flying again."IT WASN'T ME MAKING FUN OF YOU WHY CAN'T YOU TALK OR ATLEAST LOOK AT ME?"pedro finally shouted but nico kept could see the tears falling off nico and begain to cry himself."Por que eu n o fiz se unam para ele?i deveria ter preso por t o est pido e eu odeio t o triste nico i foi a mudo gostaria de saber uma coisa que antes de qualquer outra coisa, a nossa amizade mais?"pedro ask in portuguese.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "guy's what have we done?"blu ask him and the other two having just seen everything.<br>"i say we just opened a hell hole."jewel said.  
>"agreed."rafael said.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jetzt ist es das gleiche. berall, wo ich hin ich bin Geh nselt,Mobbing,und flache, aus Spa an der von allen und ich erwartete, dass aber aus meiner Superviel h tte ich es nie erwartet h w nschte, ich kam nie hier."nico ranted to himself in german.  
>"Mann, nico, dass das ziemlich stark und bedeutet auch zuh war nicht pedro schuld es ist f r uns und ich schw re jewel,rafael,und ich sind wirklich sehr, sehr bin vielleicht nicht rafael und ich kann nicht wissen, was sie zu sagen bekommen sie zur ck zu pedro und Freunde sein aber ich wei wieder wie rafael wahre Freundschaft, wenn ich es sehe."blu replied.<br>"blu me und pedro waren nichts und sind nichts anderes wie du und sind V gel sie ist eine person und ich kann nicht mehr zur ck."nico said.  
>"Aber er vermisst sie und wenn er dich nicht vermissen w rde er dieses sagen?"blu ask.<br>"Por que eu n o fiz se unam para ele?i deveria ter preso por t o est pido e eu odeio t o triste nico i foi a mudo gostaria de saber uma coisa que antes de qualquer outra coisa, a nossa amizade mais?"jewel said.  
>"i guess not."nico replied.<p>Jetzt ist es das gleiche. berall, wo ich hin ich bin Geh nselt,Mobbing,und flache, aus Spa an der von allen und ich erwartete, dass aber aus meiner Superviel h tte ich es nie erwartet h w nschte, ich kam nie hier. = now it's the i go i'm picked on,bullied,and flat out made fun of by everyone and i expected that but from my bestfriend i never would have expected it.i wish i never came here.<p>

Por que eu n o fiz se unam para ele?i deveria ter preso por t o est pido e eu odeio t o triste nico i foi a mudo gostaria de saber uma coisa que antes de qualquer outra coisa, a nossa amizade mais? = why didn't i stick up for him?i should have stuck up for him.i'm so stupid and i hate myself.i'm so sorry nico i was to dumb to stop them.i just want to know one thing thought before anything else,is our friendship over?

Mann, nico, dass das ziemlich stark und bedeutet auch zuh war nicht pedro schuld es ist f r uns und ich schw re jewel,rafael,und ich sind wirklich sehr, sehr bin vielleicht nicht rafael und ich kann nicht wissen, was sie zu sagen bekommen sie zur ck zu pedro und Freunde sein aber ich wei wieder wie rafael wahre Freundschaft, wenn ich es sehe. = man, nico that's pretty strong and also it wasn't pedro fault it's our's and i swear jewel,rafael,and me are really really sorry.i may not be rafael and i may not know what to say to get you to go back to pedro and be friends again like rafael but i know true friendship when i see it.

blu me und pedro waren nichts und sind nichts anderes wie du und sind V gel sie ist eine person und ich kann nicht mehr zur ck. = blu me and pedro were nothing and are nothing like you and are birds she's a person and i can't go back.

Aber er vermisst sie und wenn er dich nicht vermissen w rde er dieses sagen? = but he misses you and if he didn't miss you would he say this?  
>some is german some is portuguese.<br>_


End file.
